The Destiny of the Talking Dog
by silkyterrier34
Summary: Thanks to Stan's dreams and a book on prophecies Chloe found during a family vacation Stan starts to learn his destiny. There will be a Stan/Avery pairing. Not so much in the first chapter, but there will be more as the story progresses. If you find the pairing disturbing I wouldn't read this. Rated T, but will lower if suggested.
1. Chapter 1

**I probably shouldn't be writing this fanfic with another story of mine still in progress. Oh well, I can't help myself.**

**I don't own Dog with a Blog.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Stan's POV

It was very dark outside and the moon was the only thing lighting the night. It was like I was watching a movie. I wasn't there, but yet I could see what was going on. I see a dark alley and a stray dog who looked all too familiar to me lying on the ground.

Three puppies were lying down next to her and it was obvious they were just born. Their eyes were closed and they were slowly, oh so slowly crawling in search of milk. I was puzzled because there were only three puppies when there should have been five.

All of a sudden she started to take loud, fast breaths before whimpering loudly. She relaxed as there was a little whimper coming from behind her. She reached behind her, picked up the newborn pup, and put him with his siblings. She gave him one quick lick on the top of the head before lying her head back where it was. He joined the other pups in their search for milk, but the mother knew not all of the puppies were born and so it wasn't not time to eat yet.

She took deep breaths, but they kept being interrupted by her loud whimpers of pain. This puppy refused to come out. About 15 minutes later she gave one more blood-curdling cry that caused me to shiver before the noise of the baby came from behind her. Shocked she looked behind at the crying pup.

I'm not talking about whimpering like the rest of the puppies were doing. This is the type of cry you'd hear after a human baby was born. But the cry wasn't coming from a human baby, it was coming from that puppy. She put him with the rest of his siblings and the puppy stopped crying. If you haven't figured out already that pup that's crying like a human is me.

* * *

I woke up with a start and quickly lifted my face from the keyboard. Apparently I had been complaining about how dogs weren't allowed in many hotels on my blog when I fell asleep. The last sentence I typed had the words 'Why can't' and then a trail of z's after it (ironic huh?). I closed the internet and made my way to Avery's room.

In the hallway I heard a very tired sounding, "Stan?" I looked toward Chloe's room and saw she was in her bed looking at me.

I walked into her room, "Hey Chloe. What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. I'm too excited for the vacation tomorrow. I just wish we weren't going to a hotel that doesn't allow pets. It's not like there are hotels on the island that do allow dogs."

"How come you guys aren't going to one of those?"

"Mommy said we have to go to that hotel specifically."

"Why?"

Chloe slumped, "Because they don't allow dogs. Why aren't you asleep?" She laid back in her bed with droopy eyes. After all of this time it still surprises me how calm she is when she's tired. It's nothing like the girl she is during the day.

"I was downstairs on the computer. I took a little nap, but I think I'm gonna go and sleep some more," I yawned, "Goodnight Chloe."

"Goodnight Stan." I walked over to Avery's room and slept on the doggy bed next to her own bed. She got it for me not long ago, and I'm thankful she got it for me. In fact I'm very thankful for her. That was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep again.

* * *

**There will be more humor and Stan and Avery romance in the future chapters. I know someone mentioned we need to come up with a name for this pairing. I vote for Stavery, but what about you guys?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have it posted Wednesday just like I said!**

**I don't own Dog with a Blog.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Stan's POV

Everyone was in the kitchen eating the next moring. No one really talked much since they were so tired. Bennet even fell asleep and slammed his face into oatmeal.

During breakfast I heard Avery's phone ring, so I looked up and expected someone to go get it. When no one did I got up and followed the ringing to Avery's room. I went over by her suitcase and found her phone, and saw the name Dustin on her screen. This one emotion popped up inside of me that made me feel a bit sick to my stomach and I knew I was jealous. I also knew Avery would want to take this call and what was the right thing to do.

I shut the phone off. Hey, I said I knew the right thing to do not that I was going to do the right thing. Anyway I heard Avery coming and put the phone back in place. By the time she walked in I was sitting on her bed away from her suitcase.

"So how long are you going to be gone?" I asked.

"Just three days," she replied. She picked up her suitcase, "I'm really sorry you can't come."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to be alone the whole time. Nikki's going to come over twice a day to check on me."

Avery came over and scratched my head, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

She was about to hug me but Ellen yelled, "Avery, we need to go or we'll be late!" She gave me a soft smile and went downstairs. Soon I heard the family leave the house and Chloe came in. It wasn't surprising that they forgot her again.

"Guess what, Stan! Tyler's going to take me to the library!" On the last day of the vacation Tyler was supposed to babysit Chloe while the rest go to the water park. Chloe can't swim because of her ear infection and Tyler surprisingly agreed to watch her.

"Really," I said, "What did you have to do to get him to take you there?"

"Nothing. He wants to go there too."

"To a library? That doesn't sound like Tyler," I said.

"It's not just any library it's the Library of Prophecies. He wants to go so he can read what's going to happen in the future. Also, he figured he could prove to Avery that they're real." I heard tires screech on the driveway and then Bennet rushing up the stairs. Before I knew it he scooped Chloe up in his arms and they left for the island.

* * *

Avery's POV

In the plane Chloe, Tyler, and I were sitting in one group of seats where Mom and Dad were sitting across the isle. Dad was asleep, mom was puking in a barf bag, and Tyler and Chloe were discussing the library. As for me I was staring out the window looking at the Pacific Ocean, hoping Stan was okay.

"What do you think Avery?" asked Chloe.

I turned around, "About what?"

"About the library."

I snickered, "I'm impressed that it was able to attract as many visitors as it did. You'd think people..." I was about to say 'wouldn't be as gullible' but I decided not to say that. Chloe believed in the prophecies and I didn't want to insult her. "I personally just don't believe in those things." Chloe didn't seem to like my comment.

Tyler leaned back in his seat a bit and tried to relaxed, "Man, I can't wait to get to the library!" There was a short pause, "I never thought I'd say that."

"Neither did I," I added.

* * *

Stan's POV

I woke up quickly and found myself on the couch, but then I fell off. I had had that nightmare again. I could still hear the sounds my mother made and I could still see the surprise on her face when she heard me cry like a newborn human.

'Why am I having this dream?' I thought to myself. 'Is it just a nightmare or a memory?' No, it had to be just a nightmare. If it was a memory I would be seeing it through my eyes... and I couldn't even see back then!

I kept telling myself it was just a nightmare, but something was telling me it wasn't. It seemed this dream was trying to tell me something really, really important. Was it telling me that I missed my family? This whole situation is freaking me out!

* * *

**Please review! I like reading reviews!**

**Stavery: 3 Avan: 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**I don't own Dog with a Blog.**

* * *

Tyler's POV

"Library, library, library!" shouted Chloe as she ran in the room. And that room was huge and full of books. I couldn't wait to see into the future!

"Now where's the sports section?" I asked myself.

Chloe responded while rubbing her ear, "I don't want to look at the sports section."

"How about I look at sports while you look at the... the..." I didn't know what she could look at. I saw an employee stacking books and figured he could help. "Excuse me, but my sister wants to read, but she doesn't know what books to look at. Can you help?"

"Yes," he got on one knee so he was her height, "What are your interests?"

"I like tea parties, magic, princesses, ponies, unicorns, fairies, painting, candy..."

"Basically everything little girls like," I interrupted.

He pointed behind us, "There's a shelf that way. It's not easy to miss since it has the most colorful books." Chloe immediately ran to get to the books."

"Thanks, Man," I said.

"No problem. So what are you looking for?"

"I'm want to see who wins the next Superbowl." He pointed to a stack of books that were stacked on top of each other. I went to grab a book but the one on top of it fell off the shelf. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It happens all the time." Then we heard this big crash that made us both cringe. We ran to Chloe and all of the books on the shelf she was looking at (and that shelf had to be at least 10 feet tall) were on the floor all around her.

The employee took a deep breath, "Okay that however is a first."

* * *

Stan's POV

I began to have a flashback.

"_Hey Avery, is that one of your friends?" I ask._

_ She gave me an 'are you serious' face, "Really? You think this is one of my friends?" I glanced at the picture of the Union general._

_ "Well I was hoping not, but I'm trying to be less judgy."_

_ "It's Union general Ambrose Burnside. I'm doing a report on the Civil War. I just can't focus, I keep thinking about..."_

_ I try not to sound too disappointed, "Dustin?"_

_ She looked at me in surprise, "How'd you know?"_

_ "Just a lucky guess..." We looked toward Avery's art wall and it had Dustin's name all over it._

_ "I sit next to him in English. He's asked to borrow my pencil four times. That means something, right?"_

_ I tried to shrug off this ugly feeling I was having, "Yeah, he has no regard for pencils."_

_ "You're not helping, Stan. I can't think about anything but Dustin. Not even my schoolwork. It's like he's living inside my head."_

_ I really wished she would stop talking about Dustin, "Oh, I sometimes feel that way about ear mites! Which technically are living inside my head."_

_ She looked away from me and to her art wall, "I've never felt this way before. It's like suddenly there's something making me warm and tingly inside and its name is..."_

_ "Dustin."_

_ "Bacon," I said when she said Dustin. She looked at me. "Woah! Oh I totally misjudged where you were going with that." Not really I just didn't want her to finish that sentence with Dustin._

_ She started to walk over to me, "C'mon Stan. You know I feel weird saying this but..." Please don't say what I think you're going to say, "... I really want Dustin to be my boyfriend." She said it. "How do I do that?"_

_ I felt terrible, "You wait for breakfast and hope something falls on the floor. That's what I do with bacon."_

_ "I'm serious. Stan, you're the one I count on. You always have the best advice."_

_ I just had to get out of there, "Uh... I'd love to help you, but I've got to go play a game with Chloe." I jumped off the bed and ran to the hallway._

I don't like Dustin and that's all I have to know. I didn't want to hear about him, talk about him, or even think about him. What really bothered me was when I wasn't thinking about Dustin I was thinking about my dream. I don't know which one I'd rather think about the dream that creeps me out or the guy who makes me feel jealous... no angry, just angry. I'm not jealous of Dustin... I think...

* * *

**Please review! I like reading them!**

**Stavery: 5 Avan: 1**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy with all of the reviews! Thank you everyone!**

**I don't own Dog with a Blog.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Tyler's POV

Nothing else really happened on vacation and before I knew it we were home. As soon as I got back though Mom and Dad got busy unpacking and all of that stuff. So I had to read Chloe a bedtime story in her room.

"Read me this!" said Chloe. She handed me a big book she got from the library and snuggled up under the covers. I sat next to her and began to flip through the book.

"So which story do you want to hear about?" I asked. She shrugged and I listed out possibilities for our story. "There's _The Real Sword in the Stone, Every Time the World is at War, The Creepy Lady, The Dog Who Can Talk, When..."_ I stopped and turned back to the story about the talking dog.

Chloe said, "I think you should read that one."

I did, _"One day a dog with the gift of speech shall be born. He shall give the world a better understanding of dogs and love. When the world finds out his gift he will show them dogs are more capable of certain things than people believe. __He will quickly learn how to read and write and will have his heart captured by his owner."_

"Then what?" asked Chloe._  
_

"That's it," I said, "It moves onto the next story."

"Should we tell Avery and Stan?"

I began to think really hard, "Telling Avery would be pointless since she doesn't believe these stories are real. I think we should wait and let Stan know later, " I was getting a headache from all of the thinking, "Just let me think about how we're going to approach him."

"If you're going to be thinking all night you might want to get some aspirin."

* * *

Stan's POV

I was laying on my doggie bed while Avery was laying in her bed. It was very dark in her room and crickets could be heard chirping outside. Instead of sleeping we'd chat about random things.

We were talking about rubber duckies when out of nowhere Avery said, "What's wrong Stan?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"There seems to be something troubling you. So what's wrong?"

I sighed, "Have you ever had a dream where you were born?"

She shook her head, "No, but sadly my mother had it recorded." I told her everything that happened, the alley, my mother, me crying like a human, "It was only a dream, Stan. You told me yourself that your mother gave birth to seven pups under a house and then tore up a squirrel a few minutes later."

"That's at least what my first owner told me. I could only go by his word since I was blind, deaf, and I don't even remember my family." I sighed, "Either my dream is nothing more than a nightmare or he lied to me."

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"I don't know. He gave me away to a good friend of his and I never saw him again."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I never bonded with him well anyway."

"So you can't remember her at all? Do you think you'd recognize her if you saw her?"

I pondered her last question for a moment, "I could if she's exactly like she is in my dreams, but if not I might recognize her by her scent. I can't remember what she smelled like, but maybe if I could smell her it'd jog my memory."

Avery nodded, "I understand." She must have sensed I wanted to change the subject, "What do I smell like?"

"You have the basic human scent with a mix of a new backpack, apples, daisies, and my favorite part... bacon!"

She laughed, "Really? I smell like bacon?" Before I could answer we heard foot steps and we both pretended to be asleep. The door opened and I could smell Ellen, and the door closed after a few moments. That was our cue that our conversation had to end, "Goodnight Stan."

"Night Avery." She seemed to fall asleep right away, and a few minutes later I did too.

* * *

The next day I was sitting on the couch waiting for Chloe to come down. I knew it was only a matter of time before she'd want to play pretend. She did come down and Tyler was right behind her.

"So what are we playing today?" I asked. I was surprised that Tyler was still with her as if he was going to join us.

"It depends," she said, "Do you want to be the good guy or the bad guy?"

I knew Chloe preferred to be the good guy, "I'll be the bad guy." Tyler took out a little table and a couple of chairs and set it up so a little chair was on one side of the table and the other across from it. I sat in one chair while Chloe sat in the other. Tyler stood behind Chloe, leaning against the wall.

"I'm a detective and you're the prime suspect. I had managed to catch you and now you're being interrogated," explained Chloe.

"Okay sounds fun."

Chloe cleared her throat and got into character, "Where are you hiding the jewels?!"

"I'll never talk!" I replied, "I won't let you ruin my evil plans!"

"You might as well tell us now and maybe we can bring down your jail time to 6 months."

We continued to talk back and forth like this until Tyler spoke, "I think I'll take it from here Detective." She remained seated as Tyler moved to stand next to her. "Alright Stan, tell me what you look for in girls."

"Save your breath for... Wait, what?"

"I asked what do you look for in girls." To me, that didn't sound like a question a prime suspect would be asked.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked.

Chloe exclaimed, "So we can track down your girlfriend and find the jewels!"

"We're being serious now Chloe. So Stan, what do you look for in girls?"

I had no clue where this was going, "As you know I'm a sucker for poodles."

Tyler replied, "Why do you like poodles?"

"Poodles are very pretty."

This didn't seem to satisfy Tyler, "What else?"

"Well... poodles tend to also be smart and sophisticated." The kids looked at each other.

"Smart and sophisticated, huh?" said Tyler.

After a few moments of silence I spoke, "Alright what exactly are you..."

"How do you feel about Dustin?" Chloe interrupted.

I wasn't in the mood to talk about him, "He's... okay I guess."

"You're not jealous?" asked Tyler.

"Of course not!" I snapped. There were times where I'd admit to myself I was, but I'd never let anyone know that. Especially during the times when I wouldn't admit it to myself, and right now was one of those times.

Thankfully Avery came in, followed by Ellen. They seemed to be talking about going to the park to meet Nikki.

"Here's the money I owe her for taking care of Stan," said Ellen.

"Okay," she held out her hand, "What do I smell like?"

Ellen seemed a bit taken aback by the question and hesitantly sniffed her hand, "You smell like you. Why?"

"Just curious."

As she head out the door Tyler came after her totally forgetting about my interrogation, "Wait for me, I want to see Nikki!"

Once Ellen left the room Chloe and I continued our game where we left off. I think I prefer to be asked why I stole diamonds instead of if I'm jealous of Dustin.

* * *

**I went to the Dog with a Blog menu on and saw that Stan described poodles as smart and sophisticated in a poll. Now who does that remind you of? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Band camp really got in the way of my writing time. Luckily tomorrow is my last day!**

**I don't own Dog with a Blog.**

* * *

Stan's POV

Mother was carrying me by the scruff of my neck as thunder rumbled in the distance and rain poured all around us. My mother has tucked me under her head to save me from the rain, but a raindrop still got on my nose and I wiggled my nose trying to get the drop off.

I was old enough that my eyes and ears were open, maybe a month or so. The sounds of dogs barking appeared as Mother approached the door of the shelter. Part of the roof covered the little porch she stood on protecting us from the rain. She put me down and began to shake water off of her. I wagged my tiny tail and ran around the porch in random directions. She watched me with a hint of sadness in her eyes as I was having the time of my life. I tripped over my own feet and then sneezed before I got back up.

Mother nudged me toward the door and then showered me with licks. I began to giggle and then snuggled up to her leg. Puppy me was very happy but obviously didn't notice this sadness in her eyes. As I continued to snuggle she seemed to suddenly get stiff, but she managed to finally turn around. I tried to follow her only to be nudged again toward the door.

That's when I realized what she was doing, "No!" I said in my baby voice, "I stay with Mama!" I ran to her and snuggled her leg again. I looked up as she looked down at me. Along with much of the sadness stillin her eyes was love and an expression that seemed to say, 'You must listen to me.'

She walked out into the rain but for some reason I didn't follow her. As she walked her head was hung and her tail between her legs, and I could hear her whimper too.

"Mama!" I called. She looked back and you could just tell how she was feeling. Mother didn't want to leave me, and her heart was breaking.

"Puppy me started to get tears in his eyes, "Mama come back! Please come back!" Footsteps could be heard inside. They must have heard me and were coming to the door.

"Mama don't leave!" Her figure only kept getting smaller and smaller.

* * *

"Mama!" I yelled as I woke up. Avery sat up in her bed and I heard footsteps running in the hallway. Oops.

Ellen was the first to run in "Mommy's here!"

Bennett rushed in, "We heard a voice come from here... it didn't sound much like yours though."

Avery looked anxious, "Um... I had a nightmare where my voice changed." She put her hands on the sides of her face, "It's coming true!" The parents immediately went to comfort her and my secret was safe.

* * *

Tyler's POV

"So Stan likes girls who are smart and sophisticated," I thought aloud. Chloe sat next to me on the couch.

"I don't know what sophisticated means, but the smart part sounds like Avery."

"You think Stan likes Avery? As in like like?"

"Well it's not me."

"What's not you?" We turned our heads and saw Avery coming down the stairs.

"Nothing," I said, "Where's Stan?"

"He's taking a nap. He slept terribly last night." She sat in the chair, "He wants me to fill you in on what's been happening." We then heard Mom and Dad talking in the kitchen.

"Lets talk somewhere more private," I offered.

* * *

The three of us sat on the park bench eating ice cream cones.

"This isn't private. There are like 40 people here!" said Avery.

"Yeah, but unlike at home nobody cares what we're talking about," I explained. We saw a woman walking toward us, "Watch."

As she walked past us I said, "We have to dump the body where the cops can't find it." She just kept walking. Avery sighed before telling us the dreams Stan had. She just finished talking about the dream he had last night when Dustin stopped his bike right next to us.

"Hey Tyler. Hey Avery, I called you almost a week ago, but you never called back."

"Uh... that's odd. My phone didn't say I had missed calls," she answered.

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out to eat with me."

She smiled, "You mean on a date?" He nodded, "I'd like that."

"I can't do anything today. I have something very important I need to get to. Pick you up at six tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you then." He rode off.

Chloe explained, "He didn't say hi to me! How could he ignore this cute face!?"

* * *

Avery's POV

After we finished our ice cream we went home and up to my room to find Stan awake. Everyone decided it was time to talk about Stan's dreams.

"These aren't just dreams. Now I can remember some images from that night," stated Stan.

"Why would your mommy leave you?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know. She obviously didn't want to."

"Where were your siblings?" I asked.

"Again, I don't know. I also don't know what to do now." I may not to be able to smell sadness like Stan, but I could still tell he was really upset.

"Perhaps we can find plausible answers to find out why your mother gave you to the shelter," I started, "We know your mother didn't want to give you to the shelter and for some reason your siblings weren't there. Also, I wouldn't be surprised if her decision had something to do with your ability to talk."

Chloe raised her hand, "Oh, oh! Maybe she dropped him off at the shelter and forgot to pick him up. Like how Mommy and Daddy forget me sometimes at school... and at stores... and at home... and at restraunts... and the park..."

"But why weren't his brothers and sisters with him?" I asked.

"Oh. She... dropped them off at a different shelter?"

Stan became very determined, "I want to get to sleep early tonight. I need answers and I need another dream! I just hope it isn't like that dream I had where cats and squirrels teamed up and took over Pasadena." He shivered at the memory of the dream.

* * *

**Please review! I especially want to know what everyone thought of Stan's dream.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been very busy with school and with marching band. Marching band is coming to a close and that should give me time to finish up this story and work on my Star Wars fic.**

**Thank you all for your patience. :)**

* * *

Stan's POV

I was lying down in Tyler's room. Not only did I not have a dream last night, but Avery had just left for her date with Dustin. When he had broken up with her I admit I felt a bit of happiness, but it killed me smelling Avery's sadness.

It seemed like Dustin had dumped Avery and then all of a sudden wanted to be with her again. Something didn't smell right. It was probably just something in Tyler's room. After I did some searching I found something no one would ever expect to find in this particular room... a book! It didn't seem like that was what I smelled, but it was certainly interesting to me.

I noticed the bookmark sticking out of it and I opened it. That's when I read the prophecy of the talking dog and rushed to the computer. Luckily Ellen and Bennet were out and not here to see me. I began to research the prophecy and found the full prophecy.

_One day a dog with the gift of speech shall be born. He shall give the world a better understanding of dogs and love. When the world finds out his gift he will show them dogs are more capable of certain things than people believe._

_ He will quickly learn how to read and write and will have his heart captured by his owner. A girl with blonde hair with a great mind and an abundance of creativity._

_ On the night the comet passes his aging process will stop. When the comet passes again the aging process will continue, but in human years. At this time the owner will be 28, the same age as the dog._

_ The world will be dramatically changed._

Why didn't Tyler tell me?! Just then Avery stormed into the house and ran up to her room. I printed the prophecy and ran after her into her room.

I set the piece of paper down. "Look what I found!" I said, "Avery?"

Avery was sitting on her bed clenching and unclenching her fists. Her eyes were full of rage and she was gritting her teeth.

"Avery?"

"How dare he!" she yelled.

I jumped back in surprise, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened! Dustin doesn't have feelings for me! He just wanted to get closer to Tyler!"

"What? I knew there was something about him I didn't like!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Oh what am I supposed to say?

"Because you would've yelled at me and started to defend him."

She thought for a moment, "You're probably right. I just wish that I could just forget about Dustin. I wish I could just meet a guy like... like..."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes! Except he'd have to be a human and under 18."

"Why?" I asked.

Avery explained, "One, my parents wouldn't approve of me dating someone older than me. Two, I'm pretty sure it's against the law." My heart broke after that.

"Well I hope you find him. Who knows maybe you already have." I pick up the paper and head back to the living room. Even if Avery does return my feelings she can't date me, but I love her and I need to fulfill that prophecy. There's got to be something I can do, but I can't do anything right now. I've never felt so impatient!

* * *

**What do think Stan will do? Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews!**


End file.
